


After Hours

by louisnoel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm not sorry though, M/M, and everything in-between, i came up with this under the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnoel/pseuds/louisnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi stay late after practice and have a talk about Iwaizumi's habit of teasing Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

It had become routine for them to stay in their club's room after their practice session was over. Why, they wouldn't be able to tell. There wasn't much to talk about. There never was. They just relished each other's presence, enjoying the silence for another half hour or so before packing up their things and making their ways home.

Usually.

Today is different. Iwaizumi can feel it as soon as he enters the room, eyes darting to a Kindaichi fighting with the towel someone must have planted in his face. His hair shows above the white rim of the wet towel. It looks outright ridiculous. Suppressing the urge to sigh, Iwaizumi looks around for their team's numbers one through three. Matsukawa is browsing his phone and grinning. Hanamaki is talking animatedly to, no, _at_ Kyoutani.

And Oikawa? Is nowhere to be seen.

It _is_ hard to see when a pair of warm and above all sweaty hands cover your eyes from behind, though. Iwaizumi says, voice level between a whisper and a growl, "I don't want your gross hands anywhere near me."

"Aw, you're supposed to guess who I am, Iwa-chan! You're no fun." Oikawa doesn't lift his hands.

"Thanks to you, I will probably get pimples all over my face, Oikawa, you dumb ass." As soon as Oikawa's hands leave his pores breathing once again, he turns around and puts on the most menacing smile he can muster. "I'm gonna spread them to your pretty boy mug."

"You wouldn't dare!" Oikawa takes a step back, hands raised in a protective gesture. His grin betrays his mocking nature.

Iwaizumi's grin spreads. "Just think of all the advantages! You wouldn't be late for practice anymore because the girls wouldn't even pay you so much as a single glance!"

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Oikawa smiles in a cute way that he practised in front of a mirror for sure. Iwaizumi frowns.

"Oi, stop your flirting, gays, uh, I mean, guys!" Hanamaki calls, still turned to Kyoutani. For some reason Iwaizumi can't fathom, Kindaichi stands up straight as if alerted by something. Iwaizumi's frown deepens.

At least they will have something to talk about today.

* * *

After even Hanamaki has managed to shuffle out the door, Iwaizumi closes it locked and looks over to where Oikawa is sitting on one of the benches. A playful smile shows on his face but that might count as his standard expression anyway. Still, there is a tenseness around his eyes that Iwaizumi only notices because he has known his friend since pretty much ever.

"What's all this talk about us being, y'know, gay?" Iwaizumi asks and leans back against the shut door, arms crossed in front of his chest. Yes, Oikawa likes being playful, and yes, Iwaizumi has certain feelings for his childhood friend that are bordering on a crush, but he makes sure not to raise anyone's suspicions. No one has noticed so far, right...?

"Well, what would you assume if two teenage guys stayed late after sweaty practice every single day?" Oikawa counters with a laugh.

"Thoughts not heading off to explicit territory," Iwaizumi says, telling it more to himself than to his friend.

Oikawa chuckles, appreciation of these more hidden part of Iwaizumi's personality obvious. "Do you think I look good naked?"

"No," Iwaizumi says. 'Yes,' Iwaizumi thinks. He half-smiles a lopsided grin to keep himself from blushing at his stupid thoughts. Being in close to full control of your body pays off, he knows.

"Oh my gosh, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, honest surprise now showing on his face, "I didn't expect you to admit you spend your time imagining my beautiful buns!"

He can feel the blush now, a deep red colouring his tan cheeks even further. It comes as a reaction of anger, not embarrassment or stupid man crushes. "You're getting it wrong on purpose, you asshole." Iwaizumi's eyebrows draw down in a scowl. "I oughta hit you."

"I've told you so many times that violence is nev--"

"--always a solution." Iwaizumi grins. Oikawa's mouth hangs open. "Just kidding."

Oikawa needs a few seconds more to regain his composure. "You're so aggressive about everything." He puts on a pout. Iwaizumi has to bite his lower lip to keep from smiling.

He tries to literally shrug it off, heaving his shoulders once. "Only towards you. I can be a gentle... well, not giant, but you get the idea."

"'Only towards me'?" Oikawa turns his head to gaze at Iwaizumi out of the corners of his eyes. "Reminds me of that saying that boys are supposed to tease their crushes." Damn, he's perceptive when he wants to be. Then the pout comes back and Oikawa stares straight ahead at the room's wall so that Iwaizumi sees his profile. "I never liked it."

Iwaizumi isn't sure how he is supposed to react. Still, he closes the distance between himself and his best friend and sits down next to him, giving him silent comfort. They remain like this for a while, although after about five minutes Iwaizumi cannot take it anymore and quietly asks, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Wh-What?" Oikawa turns his head towards him. His hands shoot up in a defensive gesture and he recoils a little, the distance almost unnoticeable but increasing all the same. "I'm fine!"

"Really?" Iwaizumi turns his head away to give Oikawa some room with his emotions. "Because you sounded... nostalgic? Not quite. Sad?" He hums as he mulls this over. "I can tell it's something personal, though. I'd put my bets on it."

"Thanks, but... I'd rather not talk about it." Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa turning away from him while speaking, his voice becoming steadily more quiet.

"Okay." He doesn't turn to look at Oikawa. "Just so you know, we've seen each other cry at least seven times."

"You keep count?" Oikawa coughs out a weak chuckle.

Iwaizumi's sounds more genuine. "Not really, no. 'Twas just a random number." He tilts his head to the side to get a good look at Oikawa... or rather, his back. Well, his broad shoulders were a nice sight, too, no need to be disappointed. "Anyway, my point is that whatever's on your mind can't and won't let me abandon you. We've been through so much shit together already and," he shrugs, "it's a childish thought but I supposed we'd always be by each other's sides. Have each other's backs." Oikawa does something between sniffling and giggling. "It's always been this way." Iwaizumi shrugs.

"True, that." A raspy sigh escapes Oikawa's lips. "It'd get really weird once we graduate and go our separate ways." He turns a little, accidentally catching Iwaizumi's eye.

Oikawa opens his mouth when his friend cracks a smile and says, "I can't let you out of my sight." He chuckles and Oikawa joins in after a moment's hesitation. "You goof off all the time. You _need_ someone to baby you."

"Aw, Iwa-chan, are you my mum?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi can't help acting out his reaction the same way as last time. With the meanest, scariest scowl he can muster, he says, "What," and Oikawa shuffles a couple more centimetres away from him. "Wow, just kidding, trashmouth." Oikawa sticks out his tongue. Iwaizumi chuckles and pats the bench next to him. "C'mere."

With noticeable reluctance, Oikawa inches closer to his friend. "Somehow, the air is..." His eyes dart around the room. Iwaizumi tries and fails to follow his gaze. Everything looks as usual anyway. "Today is different."

"I know." He tilts his head towards Oikawa. "Been thinking this for a solid hour now." Iwaizumi takes his chance and closes the remaining centimetres between them until their legs brush softly. Oikawa doesn't recoil, doesn't even seem to mind. He must have noticed, though, because he starts twirling his hair around his fingers in a nervous reaction. "It's a perfect opportunity to tell me what has your mind occupied."

Oikawa snorts. Still, he replies, "All right. Just lemme gather my nerves first." He closes his eyes and inhales so much air that Iwaizumi fears his lungs might burst. Then Oikawa lets the air out in a hummed sigh through his nose. He stays quiet for a moment or two longer, but Iwaizumi is used to the silence, so he waits patiently for his friend to finally tell him what is going through his head. "I don't get why boys are supposed to 'be boys' or what that even means. Well, I _do_ , kind of, but I don't understand what's so great about teasing someone, and not playfully so, but instead in a way that's cruel and borders on hateful." He slides backwards and leans his back against the wall, then draws up his legs so his knees rest against his chest. He winds his arms around his legs. "There's a difference between trying to draw attention to yourself and outright hurting someone else."

Iwaizumi nods, trying to come up with an appropriate response. He leans back against the wall as well but stretches his legs out in front of him. He finds this position to be more comfortable than Oikawa's hunched over ball imitation. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to say because this reads as you criticising me."

"I didn't mean it like this," Oikawa says. "I only thought of it because you have a thing for calling me names and spiking volleyballs at me."

"You've hit me often enough with your shitty killer serves."

Oikawa grins, almost chuckles. "That's not the point right now." He tilts his head to gaze at Iwaizumi. His eyes are darker than usual, filled with an intense _something_ Iwaizumi has never seen before. They curve upwards at the outer corners, and something flutters in his stomach when he registers Oikawa's affectionate smile. "With you, it's more like we're a comedy duo or something. You don't tease me for selfish reasons. You know I have fun, too."

Iwaizumi swallows. Oikawa keeps his eyes trained on him, his smile not wavering even as Iwaizumi puts on a stoic scowl and stares straight ahead. "Are you trying to tell me something... more?"

"Well," Oikawa sits down normally again and makes Iwaizumi very aware of their once again brushing legs, "shouldn't you ask this yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi bites back an insult. Now isn't the time, even if he is irritated. He doesn't like it when people speak in riddles and metaphors.

Oikawa turns his head away. Iwaizumi has been watching him from the corner of his eye. "I feel like you're not just teasing me for fun's sake." Oh no. He is guilty of what he criticised in his inner monologue a minute before. Iwaizumi covers his face with his hands without thinking. "Everything all right?"

He removes his hands and looks at Oikawa. His expression is one of open concern and Iwaizumi manages a smile. "Yes. Sorry."

Oikawa smiles in return and his eyes do the upward curving thing again. He looks downright _cute_. "Okay." He somehow manages to shuffle even closer to Iwaizumi. Their legs now rest against each other down to their knees. The worst of it is that Iwaizumi can't tell if Oikawa does this on purpose and if he is, whether it's teasing or genuine. "Teasing." He smiles and looks like a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Why're you doing this?"

"Someone has to keep you in check, dumb ass." Iwaizumi leans away from Oikawa's prying, preying presence. "What?!"

"Iwa-chan, you can tell me everything!"

"There's nothing to say." _Yes, there is._

"Come _on_ , I told you, too!"

Iwaizumi sighs. He sighs until all the air has left his lungs and he can't sigh any longer. "Guess. You're smart and perceptive."

Oikawa blinks and in this split second all that playfulness from earlier vanishes. Instead, he looks serious. "If I'm wrong, you're not gonna laugh _and_ I don't want things to get awkward between us."

"Why should they?"

"Because I have this nagging suspicion that Iwa-chan likes me."

There it is. He's said it. Oikawa has said it. He really has. Iwaizumi stares and blinks and stares some more. This is not what it's supposed to be like. _He_ should be the one to confess, not the one being... found out. Confronted with his stupid feelings in one of the worst ways he can imagine. In the third person, no less.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and says, "Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if it was true?"

Oikawa grins. Not like a wolf, but like someone who has just discovered that aliens are in fact real and throwing a big party next door. Damn, his expression was gorgeous. "Hoping I'd get asked out, duh."

A high-pitched giggle escapes Iwaizumi's lips as all the pressure fades away. "All right." He clears his throat and tries for a serious expression. "Will you go out with me?"

"Oh yes." They both share a round of laughter, hands clasped tightly.

Yes, today is different. But talking has done them good. And Iwaizumi is glad everything has turned out the way it has.

**Author's Note:**

> hijackedbylou.tumblr.com


End file.
